In current evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (“eMBMS”) networks established according to the 3rd Generation Partnership Projects (“3GPP”) Technical Standards (“TSs”) network broadcast services, (e.g., audio or video streaming), can be provided as broadcast services (e.g., Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (“MBMS”) services). In the current LTE network sharing architecture (i.e., that defined in 3GPP TS 23.251 Version 11.5.0 Release 11), only unicast is considered, and the eMBMS network sharing requirements have not been fully specified. Furthermore, issues faced when sharing content across networks to avoid duplication of transmission over the air are not currently addressed in the current LTE network architecture. In addition, current eMBMS operations do not fully address eMBMS reception in a roaming network.